dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
In DomiNations, events are special occasions where either players do a specific task to receive rewards or cheapens infrastructure upgrades. Special Events Special events are events that gives players tasks in order to receive a reward that will benefit the player. They would only last a week. Mark of the Assassin Main article: Mark of the Assassin! Trade Mansa! Main article: Trade Mansa! Conquest! Main article: Conquest! Big Loot! Main article: Big Loot! The Great Frontier! Main article: The Great Frontier! D-Day! Main article: D-Day! Forging Allegiance Main article: Forging Allegiance Guadalcanal Main article: Guadalcanal Big Huge Loot! Main article: Big Huge Loot Pirate Raid! Main article: Pirate Raid Enter the Ninja! Main article: Enter the Ninja! Aztec Rituals! Main article: Aztec Rituals Big Huge Loot! (August) Main article: Big Huge Loot (August) Operation Husky! Main article: Operation Husky! Anniversary Event! Main article: Anniversary Event! Temujin's Revenge Main article: Temujin's Revenge Trade Mansa! (September) Main article: Trade Mansa! (September) Big Huge Loot! (September-October) Main article: Big Huge Loot (September-October) Valhalla Awaits Main article: Valhalla Awaits Charlegmagne's Elephant Main article: Charlegmagne's Elephant Berlin Airlift! Main article: Berlin Airlft Thanksgiving! Main article: Thanksgiving! Guadalcanal (December 2016) Main article: Guadalcanal (December 2016) Season of Giving! Main article: Season of giving! Hidden Daggers! Main article: Hidden Daggers! Ironclads of the Desert! Main article: Ironclads of the Desert! Zulu Strike Main article: Zulu Strike Bazooka Barrage Main article: Bazooka Barrage Silent Bombers! Main article: Silent Bombers! 2 Year Anniversary! Main article: 2 Year Anniversary! Yabusame! Main article: Yabusame! Airborne Assault! Main article: Airborne Assault! Shaolin Temple Event Main article: Shaolin Temple Event Admiral Yi Event Main article: Admiral Yi Event Forged in Fire: Steel Crossbow Main article: Forged in Fire: Steel Crossbow Forged in Fire: Landsknecht Main article: Forged in Fire: Landsknecht Forged in Fire: Mortuary Sword Main article: Forged in Fire: Mortuary Sword Forged in Fire: Hooded Katar Main article: Forged in Fire: Hooded Katar Forged in Fire: Knightly Pole Axe Main article: Forged in Fire: Knightly Pole Axe Forged in Fire: Flamberge Rapier Main article: Forged in Fire: Flamberge Rapier Forged in Fire: Odachi Main article: Forged in Fire: Odachi Forged in Fire: The Forge Main article: Forged in Fire: The Forge The Thunder of Cannons Event Main article: The Thunder of Cannons Event General of Armies Event Main article: General of Armies Event Christmas Truce Event! Main article: Christmas Truce Event Winter Festival Main article: Winter Festival Ironclads of The Desert Main article: Ironclads of The Desert The Third Voyage of James Cook Main article: The Third Voyage of James Cook Hobart's Funnies Main article: Hobart's Funnies Lunar New Year Main article: Lunar New Year Guns of the Sultan Main article: Guns of the Sultan Fall of Alamut Event Main article: Fall of Alamut Event Sputnik 1 Event Main article: Sputnik 1 Event Antartic Treaty Event Main article: Antartic Treaty Event World War 2 Event Main article: World War 2 Event Spratan Event Main article: Spartan Event World War 1 Event Main article: World War 1 Armistice '' Hellicopter Event ''Main article: Helicopter Event '' TANKSgiving Event ''Main article: TANKSgiving Event Airborne Assault Event Main article: Airborne Assault Event Discount Events Discount events are events that cheapen the cost of building upgrades, unit upgrades and research cost. At a rare occassions they quicken training time, temporary strengthen unit and quicken upgrade/research time. They last for a few days. Town Defense Event Main article: Town Defense Event Wall & Gate Upgrades Event Main article: Wall & Gate Upgrades Event Expanding Horizons Event Main article: Expanding Horizons Event Supply Drop Main article: Supply Drop Spring Forward Event Main Article: Spring Forward Event More Loot Main Article: More Loot Town Defense Event II Main article: Town Defense Event II Battle of Britain Event Main article: ''Battle Britain Event'' Halloween Event Main article: ''Halloween Event'' Supply Drop 2 Main article: Supply Drop 2 Azuchi Castle Event! Main article: Azuchi Castle Event Military Science Event! Main article: Military Science Event Siege of Candia Event! Main article: Siege of Candia Event The Ninety Nines Event Main article: The Ninety Nines Event Children's Day Event Main article: Children's Day Event Battle of Thermopylae Event Main article: Battle of Thermopylae Event Invasion Event Main article: Invasion Event King Tut's Tomb Event Main article: King Tut's Tomb Event Babilonian Empire Event Main article: Babilonian Empire Event Henry Johnson WWI Event Main article: Henry Johnson WWI Event Leonard Smith WWI Event Main article: Leonard Smith WWI Event Lion of Judah Event Main article: Lion of Judah Event Rickenbacker Event Main article: Rickenbacker Event Afternoon at the Museum! Main article: Afternoon at the Museum Upgrade Catch Up! Main article: Upgrade Catch Up The Rachael Pratt Event Main article: The Rachael Pratt Event Washington Crosses Delaware Main article: Washington Crosses Delaware Winter for the Ages! Main article: Winter for the Ages Wilderness Survival Event! Main article: Wilderness Survival Event Supply Drop Incoming! Main article: Supply Drop Incoming The Artifact Quality Event! Main article: Artifact Quality Event Christmas Truce Discount Event! Main article: Christmas Truce Discount Event Cross the Alps Event! Main article: Cross the Alps Event Oregon Trail! Main article: Oregon Trail March of Progress Event! Main article: March of Progress Event 6 Winter Holidays: Yule! Main article: Yule Event 6 Winter Holidays: Hogmany Event! Main article: Hogmany Event 6 Winter Holidays: Koliada Event! Main article: Koliada Event 6 Winter Holidays: Makar Sankranti Event! Main article: Makar Sankranti Event 6 Winter Holidays: Dongzhi Event! Main article: Dongzhi Event 6 Winter Holidays: River Thames Frost Fairs Event! Main article: River Thames Frost Fairs Event University Discount Event! Main article: University Discount Event Anita Garibaldi Rides Out! Main article: Anita Garibaldi Rides Out Iron Curtain Descends! Main article: Iron Curtain Descends Lucky Museum Crafting Event! Main article: Lucky Museum Crafting Event Sputnik 1 Main article: Sputnik 1 Women of NASA Main article: Women of NASA The Ultimate Tactician Main article: The Ultimate Tactician Ides of March Main article: Ides of March Trivia Special events are usually based on historic figures, including Tokugawa Ieyasu, Mansa Musa, Genghis Khan, Tamerlane and Daniel Boone. Category:Events